The Iron Claw
Ship Name: Iron Claw Registration: WS-IC-PTP01 Class: Wolf-Star Advanced Scout Origin Star System: Telorthus Owned by: Captain Stuarka of The Union Crew Compliment: 150 (note that several of the various crew will perform multiple roles, e.g. a Medic may also be trained to be a pilot) 25 Marines 30 Command crew (including Stuarka and Argroww) 15 Engineers 15 Medical staff 20 Scientific staff 20 Technomages (including Zan) 12 Ortica Pilots 13 Other staff (chefs, maintenance team) Decks: 6 1: Command (Command Deck, Ready Room, Captain's quarters) 2: Advanced Functions (scientific labs, manufacturing rooms and magical studies, Theay-Nor power plant and Void Drive also on this deck) 3: Living quarters (Bunk rooms, rest room, entertainment, micro park) 4: Military quarters (bunk rooms for marines, training rooms, weapon storage) 5: Ortica Hangar bay (6 Ortica Mark 18s) 6: Ground Hangar bay (a small compliment of ground vehicles are stored here intended for surface exploration, most are non-combat or lightly armed/armoured) Armaments: Point-Defence laser emitters 4 Forward Magic-Missile Arrays 2 Rear Proton Mine launchers Top and Bottom Quad Cannon Spirit-Meld Alloy hull Description: The Iron Claw is The Union's prototype Void enabled starship. It's construction differs from many of the Union's previous designs in that it has a somewhat sleeker appearance possessing an aerodynamic hull shape that makes little difference in space, but within an atmosphere makes it a more manouverable vessel. As a prototype vessel it has been relatively untested and possess a variety of features never before seen on a Union star ship but hold great promise for future vessels. During the Iron Claw's early voyages the crew discovered a side-effect of using the Void Drive technology that they had gained from the Alien visitor Cy Una Rem (The first non-Daemon visitor to the Telorthus star system), it effectively harnesses Void matter which when compressed long enough within the Void Drive suddenly becomes sentient and 'learns' from it's crew. For the Iron Claw they have gained an entity know as Esise, which for reason known only to itself appears to be female and quite powerful with a form of magic similar to the Wolvian Spirit Magic. Esise also acts as a universal translator for those within range of her influence. A very new design to The Union's repertoire of starships. The Wolf-Star starship class is the first star ship capable of traversing The Void safely due to the unique discovery that Wolvian SpiritMasters can in fact navigate The Void, but simply lack a way of transporting physical entities. Through the invention of the Void Drive which allows the SpiritMaster to surround the Wolf-Star with a semi-Void field protecting all within from the effects of traveling in Void space. The starship itself is covered in a new alloy that makes further effective use of the Command chair used by the SpiritMaster than allows the starship to take on the properties normally associated with the Wolvian people, Fleetfoot (enhanced speed and agility), Stoneskin (extreme durability) and Ghostwalker (extreme cloaking), however only one of those powers can be active and can consume considerable power rendering the starship beign unable to do much else whilst the chosen enhancement is being applied to it's hull. Wolf-Stars are designed as scouting vessels, they have a low crew requirement and armoury, but due to several recent advances in technology they can still hold their own against smaller warships. They hold a maximum of 150 crewmembers and an additional space for 30 Union Marines should boarding activities be required. Wolf-Stars have full surrounding point-defence lasers, 4 front-mounted Magic-Missile arrays, 2 rear proton mine launchers and a top and bottom mounted quad cannon. They resemble a needle-shape with the command deck towards the rear. Extra note:The Ortica Mark 18s are a new model designed to match the capabilities of the Wolf-Star and intended for mass production. A more efficient power supply allow for a 2-seater cabin with 1 pilot and 1 extra multi-functional seat. The Pilot is capable of performing all critical functions, however the 2nd seat can be used to take control of comms, navigation and weapon systems. The Ortica's engine is not capable of Void travel, however if near enough to it's "parent" Wolf-Star it can accompany that star-ship whilst outside of the hangar bay. It has 2 forward pulse cannons and a single low-emission beam cannon and thus is not designed for taking on large ships on it's own. However the Ortica is still highly maneuverable and thus whilst it cannot do a great deal of damage it is also remarkably difficult to hit. This is made even more possible with a modified form the Spirit-Meld Alloy which is only capable of FleetFoot, but does not require an individual with Wolvian Spirit Mastery to activate due to being specialised. The ability to access this Wolvian magic allows an Ortica to have sufficient speed to exit a planet's gravity, coupled with it's shape and shielding this short-range vessel is now capable of entry and exit from planetary orbit and surface landings. Key Crew: Stuarka As'Knye - Captain of The Iron Claw. An aged Felthriir of 50 years, veteran of many a patrol throughout the Telorthus system. His cat-like features resemble that of a tiger, but with no stripes and a deep orange fur. He has a veritical scar down his left eye, although the eye itself is fine. Celtira Ni'Sara - Lead pilot. Young Felthriir of 24 years. A daring pilot in her earlier years, was known for taking very risky manouvers even in the highly manouverable Orticas. Her Felthriir features make her resemble a Lynx She has no discerning features, but has a figure commonly considered attractive even for people not of her race. Argroww Roh-Gah - A Wolvian of 4000 years, although his cybernetics make age difficult to determine. His role on the ship is both Diplomat of The Union and SpiritMaster. As a SpiritMaster he is responsible for activating and controlling the Spirit-Meld functions of the starship and whilst there is another on board she is not as powerful as Argroww (none of his people are, a benefit of his age). Janny Marner - Lead Comms Officer. An Uman of 25 Janny is blond and considered very pretty amongst Umans. She has had an unfortunate love-life having being wooed by a Daemon and falling in love with a being of immense power who eventually had to be sacrificed. Both have left her somewhat drained of emotions and whilst she is very good at her job she is otherwise rather cold to interact with. Kasa-Erin EsayerLeaf - Lead medical scientist, doubles as the ships main doctor/surgeon. Kasa-Erin is a High Elf of 579 years, like many elves beautiful and of fair complexion, she has long light red hair and a cool and functional demeanor maintaining the aloofness that many Elves are known for. Category:Starships